


These Quiet Moments

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Stony Bingo 2019 Round 1 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Old Married Couple, Stony Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 05:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18218840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Tony and Steve sit down and take care of each other’s wounds.





	These Quiet Moments

**Author's Note:**

> For the Cap-Iron Man Bingo prompt [“Old Married Couple” [T3]](http://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/182777389325/signed-up-for-the-cap-im-stony-bingo-again-had-a)

The battle is over. The day has been saved. Steve and Tony find a quiet spot to rest in Tony’s lab. Tony retrieves the med-kit from the shelf. They were both injured today, both had risked their lives to save others. It’s what they do, it is all part of their job.

They don’t yell or scream at one another like they use to way back when. Back when they were young, scared and angry.

Carefully they tend to one another’s wounds in containable silence. Soaking in each other’s presence. Taking in that they were okay. They were both here: safe at home.

They’ve had years to get out all their feelings about each other getting hurt, risking their lives. Everything that can be said has been said several times over, and they don’t feel like repeating it in these moments.

They take each moment as it comes. And say the only two things they have come to realize are worth saying in these moments.

“I love you”

“I’m glad you’re safe”


End file.
